memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Gen
Gen is a female android whose design was based on the Soong-type design in the 24th century. By 2385 she was Starfleet officer with the rank of Lieutenant commander and serving as Assistant chief engineer aboard the Fleet Carrier-Heavy Battleship . Construction Gen is the second android to have ever joined Starfleet and the first known fully functional female android ever constructed. She was constructed by Captain Bruce Maddox of the Daystrom Institute and the late Commander Data of Starfleet in a joint undertaking. Appearance Gen is entirely based on the technological make-up of Data and Dr. Noonien Soong’s work on cybernetic organisms. But her physical make-up was improved on by a cadre of scientists and specialists in order for her to look exactly like a female Caucasian Human. Her physical appearance is completely based on both the physical characteristics and personality of the late Starfleet officer, Lieutenant commander Jadzia Dax, former Science officer of Station DS9. Then Ensign Dax consented that her physical characteristics and personality be used as template to the Gen Project. Gen can be distinguished from Dax by the absence of Trill pigmentations on her skin. Her construction and operation was kept highly classified to the general public by Starfleet Command for fear that knowledge about the Gen Project would draw attention from unscrupulous parties. Humanity Much like her android "father", Gen wished to be more human and experience as much of that condition's depths and shadows as her adaptive programming can approximate - with experiments in everything from art, acting, and poetry to keeping a pet fish and imitating humanisms ranging from laughter, sneezing and whistling to dance, facial hair grooming and bedtime routines. Unlike Data, Gen has an emotion chip built into her positronic matrix, but like Data, she activates it only during normal operations and maintains internal control over the timing should it prove troubling or distracting for her to efficiently perform her duties. Gen, who weighs 100 kg., carries no master on/off switch. Starfleet Academy Gen was enrolled into Starfleet by her human father, Bruce Maddox, on 2370 and she graduated with honors on exobiology, quantum mechanics, engineering, probability mechanics, in 2374. Like Data, Gen too found the entrance exams elementary but in her freshman year discovered his biggest problems to be those of social interaction. Early Starfleet career Following graduation she spent one year at Starfleet Operations Headquarters and then three years with the as a Lieutenant junior grade and then a full Lieutenant assigned to Engineering. It was in this tour that Gen was able to spend time with Data and develop a father-daughter relationship. Starfleet had deemed it necessary that then Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the crew of the Enterprise-E could provide her the best environment and the best form of guidance while growing and maturing as an android and as a Starfleet officer. Chief engineer, Commander Geordi La Forge took her under his wing as a godfather and tutor of sorts during her tour onboard the Enterprise-E. Aide-de-camp In 2378, then Admiral Maximus Hunter took an interest in Gen’s development as a sentient being and talked with old friend and Starfleet Academy batchmate Jean-Luc Picard that she be assigned under him as his Aide-de-camp. Knowing the adventurous Hunter, Picard willingly consented, seeing the change of assignment would be good opportunity for Gen to be exposed to Starfleet life outside a starship and gain experiences that her father was never able to gain. Gen continued on this new role even after Hunter resigned his Starfleet commission and became a UFP Senior Ambassador-at-Large. After the death of Data during the Reman Crisis in 2379, Gen was downloaded with a copy of all of his memories, like the Soong-type android B-4, as part of her “inheritance”. After serving with Ambassador Hunter for two years, Gen was transferred back to the , where she served in the new position of Assistant Chief Engineer. Vanguard Command Gen was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander and was transferred aboard the Fleet Carrier-Heavy Battleship as Assistant chief engineer on 2385. Her transfer was requested by Picard, who was promoted to the rank of Rear Admiral and who was assuming command of the Invincible. Starfleet performance evaluation Due to her programming and superhuman abilities, Gen is by definition an exemplary officer. She carries Alpha-1 computer clearance and Priority 3 security clearance. As designed, she is programmed not to lie or deceive, recalls everything she's ever been exposed to, cannot use verbal contractions, and has super-human strength, dexterity, voice duplication, self-diagnostics, and "fully functional" female sexual abilities without the emotional attraction. Though she approximates fellow humanoid sleeping patterns and workshifts, she of course needs no actual rest and often is part of the bridge crew during the "night watch." Experiments into her direct input into or remote control of ship's systems have been uneven, but her unique abilities have been invaluable in securing the safety of ship and crew in numerous crises and far outweigh any potential weakness they present, using past experiences of her android father as reference. Gen is regarded as the perfect starship engineer, as could have the schematics for every circuit board, every conduit, and just about every aspect of the ship's systems you can imagine, completely mapped out and memorized in her positronic brain perfectly. There would be no aspect of the ship whatsoever she wouldn't be aware of at all times. Gen also has certain superhuman abilities that would make her the perfect engineer as well. Whenever there was a poisonous gas leak, Gen wouldn't have to evacuate with the rest of the engineering staff, and could stay behind to fix it. And with her superhuman speed and strength, Gen could make repairs extremely quickly. If she wanted to, Gen could even link herself directly to the ship's computers, and perform diagnostics or other systems checks through direct access. Once again, this would be a far more quick and efficient way to do her job. Gen would be the perfect person for just about any position on the ship's bridge crew. But her skills would be best utilized as Chief engineer, since it would allow her to exercise just about all of her vast range of talents. Category:USS Invincible personnel Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Category:Starfleet lieutenant commanders Category:Androids Category:Vanguard Command personnel